Like a menthol sweet
by Dhalia Noir
Summary: Une histoire c'est comme un bonbon : on ne sait pas quel goût ça aura, on découvre en commençant et on se laisse porter par les arômes. Soit la fraise nous attendrit, la menthe nous donne un bol d'air, la cerise nous fait remonter les souvenirs et l'ananas picote nos sens. Mais quel que soit son parfum, on est toujours content de l'avoir goûté. Recueil d'OS ! Réponse aux reviews !
1. Intro

** ***********************BIENVENUE !***********************

Après avoir lancé une fanfiction, je me suis rendue compte que de nombreux passages pullulaient dans ma mémoire, sans pouvoir s'accorder à celle-ci. En plus, j'aimerais pouvoir être jugée sur les émotions que provoquent de courts OS comme ceux qui vont suivre, car c'est la raison pour laquelle j'écris : faire ressentir.

Je ne promets pas une publication d'OS tout les deux jours, étant donné que les idées ne sortent pas toutes seules comme ça et que j'ai beaucoup de travail pour les cours en plus de ma fanfic "Pirate recalée..." Mais je publierais parfois un nouveaux texte !

Je vous remercie d'avance pour votre lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

**OS parus :**

1- _Et nous vécûmes heureux..._ Dofla et un OC mais pas d' "amour" au sens propre du terme / Drama mais plus sur une idée "spirituelle" de la Mort (oui c'est très clair tout ça -_-')

2-_Quand le masque pleure..._ Kid et Killer / Drama, un peu comique selon certains avis

**OS à venir :**

- Ussop / Friendship

- Luffy / Friendship

Trafalgar Law / euuh...basé sur un objectif précis donc pas de catégorie particulière...

Eustass Kid / Drama ?

_N'hésitez pas à proposer des OS qui vous plairaient : je touche à tout ! Yaoi, yuri, lemon, soft, et la plupart des catégories de fanfiction. J'ai même eu un texte hHorro/Angst !_


	2. Et nous vécûmes heureux

**_*****Alors, voici un petit texte sans prétention que j'ai écris une nuit blanche en écoutant ma playlist. Je pense que la plupart se demanderons qui est la personne avec Doflamingo, personnes à qui je répondrais : je ne sais pas. En effet, j'ai eu envie d'imaginer un Dofla un peu plus posé et réfléchi, et donc quelqu'un à qui il agirait de manière non exubérante. Je vous remercie d'avoir cliqué sur ce titre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture __!*****_**

**_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Eiichiro Oda, un maître.  
_**

_**Rating : J'ai mis K+ sans en être vraiment sûre, mais je pense que la fin est un peu subtile donc sans grande "violence"**  
_

_Trafalgar-Lucia : Merci :) oui, je trouvais que Doflamingo manquait un peu dans les fictions, et je pense que j'en écrirais d'autres sur lui, peut-être plus développées ou avec d'autres personnages._

_Itinerys : Savoir que tu ais pu ressentir quelque chose en lisant ce texte est ce qui me fait le plus plaisir. C'est pour ça que je les écris, pour essayer de vous faire voir comment ça se passe dans ma tête. J'espère que ce sera le cas une nouvelle fois si je continue de poster des textes dans le même genre._

_Lol-ichigo : Un don ? Je vais rougir ^/./^ Je ne me considère pas comme une écrivain mais je te remercie du compliment ! J'essaye juste, comme cité plus haut avecItinerys, de vous faire ressentir et voir des choses comme je les imagine. Si en relisant ce que tu écris, tu es ému et tu pense que ton message est entier, alors c'est réussi._

_Simili D Axel : Je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir donné ton ressenti, même si tu ne le trouves pas très clair. Pour moi c'est largement suffisant de savoir que tu as lu quelque chose de différent. J'espère que tu auras les mêmes impressions si jamais je publie d'autres textes de ce genre. Merci :) Je publierais de temps en temps si j'ai l'inspiration ;)  
_

_Tigrou : Je peux tenter le coup, dès que je tiens le fil de l'OS je m'y mets ;)  
_

_P.S. : Les reviews seront mises à jour le plus régulièrement possible. Même si vous ne voyez pas votre pseudo peu après l'avoir posté, ne vous en faites pas, je répondrais toujours car c'est grâce à ça que je poste : pour vous lectrices et lecteurs._

* * *

Assis sur le toit, on observait les masses cotonneuses se mouvoir paresseusement dans le ciel bleu. Une petite brise parcourait les dalles grisâtres sur lesquelles nous étions assis. En contrebas, les hommes s'activaient à suivre des amas d'ordres claironnés par des supérieurs bourrus et incompétents. Sans un mot, nous nous tolérions, comme si cette simple présence de l'autre suffisait.

J'étais la seule personne à connaître cette facette de toi. Mais je n'en prenais pas vertu, ne cherchant pas à mettre cette connaissance à profit. Nous n'en avions pas besoin, ni envie. Les pierres irrégulières me râpaient les paumes qui soutenaient mon corps penché vers l'arrière. Dans le verre de ses lunettes, je pus voir une mouette filer en hurlant de sa voix criarde que nous étions là. Mais personne ne viendrait nous chercher. Car nous l'avions décidé.

_ Crois-tu que le bonheur existe ?

Les mots clairs et nets venaient de s'échapper de mon esprit confus. Je le vis pencher la tête sur son épaule, afin que son regard passe au dessus de la monture blanche de ses verres. Il étira un sourire, le bout de sa langue pointant entre ses canines, et répondit :

_ Que veux-tu dire par « bonheur » ?

Mon cerveau travailla quelques secondes sur la question. Puis je lui dictai ma réponse.

_ Tout dépend de ce que toi tu y associe. Je commencerais par le fait d'éprouver un sentiment de bien-être, de satisfaction sans l'avoir ordonné à son corps. Pour moi c'est un déclencheur d'émotions provoqué par un évènement extérieur.

Tandis qu'il assimilait ma réponse, je voyais ses plumes voleter doucement autour de lui.

_ Fufufu…Que de choses. Tu n'as pas de moyen plus simple ?

Ma main rejoignit une poignée de velours rose qu'elle caressa prudemment.

_ Quelle est ta position sur le mot « bonheur » Doflamingo ?

_ Tout peut correspondre selon la personne. La joie, la parole, la haine, la torture, la présence…fufufu….

La mouette nous survola de nouveau et mon esprit se stoppa encore.

_ Et ton bonheur à toi. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il existe ?

Son sourire fondit de sa bouche rieuse. Il étendit ses jambes et s'allongea, l'arrière de la tête entre mes genoux croisés. Il leva ses deux bras face au ciel, tourna ses paumes face à lui et les regarda. Je posai les miennes dans ses cheveux courts. Avant je lui retirai les lunettes qu'il portait sans interruption.

_ Je ne le saurais qu'au moment de mourir…

Ses bras couverts de plumes s'étendirent de part et d'autre de son torse, comme pour se jeter dans un vide invisible.

_ Mais tu peux me dire si tu es heureux ? C'est un peu du bonheur.

Tête en arrière, ses yeux remontèrent le long de mon buste pour toucher mon regard.

_ Tu veux savoir si tu peux me donner du bonheur c'est ça ? Fufufu…

Le soleil chauffa ma nuque baissée et je laissai mes paroles naître.

_ C'est ça.

Lentement, ses épaules roulèrent. Deux secondes plus tard. Dis doigts et deux paumes tièdes appuyèrent sur mon échine, l'attirant vers le sol. Mon visage glissa à gauche de son cou et je voyais ses yeux fixés au ciel me dépasser. Contrainte de me plaquer l'oreille contre son poitrail, je ne pus ignorer ces nouveaux sons. A travers les chairs, les tissus, les os, j'entendais. Je ressentais. Contre mon visage, des pulsations vibraient nerveusement dans la cage thoracique.

_ Oui. Tu me donnes un peu de bonheur. Le seul qu'on me donne.

Plus aucun poids ne m'empêcha plus de me redresser et de me mettre debout. Face à face, on souriait. Je rattrapai une plume envolée et la glissai entre la peau bronzée et les lunettes remises. Chacun se suivant, nous nous approchâmes du rebord du toit. Nous étions deux oiseaux.

_ Soyons heureux alors.

Et le bonheur nous emplit quand nous mourûmes.

* * *

_*****Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce petit texte. J'espère que vous avez été un peu ailleurs pendant la lecture, ne prétendant pas à plus. Peut-être laisserez-vous un petit mot ? S'il-vous-plaît...*****_


	3. Quand le masque pleure

_*****Voici un deuxième OS, pas très long mais qui je l'espère, vous feras plaisir en lisant ce texte. Je ne prétends pas à grand chose si ce n'est que de vous faire ressentir des émotions, tout comme "Et nous vécûmes heureux", un autre texte court. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, à tout à l'heure !*****_

_Alter post fulmina terror : Stoneskin et Feather J. Shinning ? C'est pas beau de faire des cachotteries ! Ta description est très intéressante :o je pensais qu'il serait plus triste que comique mais on peut le voir sous cet angle aussi. Chaque point de vue est intéressant je pense ! :D Kid est prêt à sourire pour échapper au mal, c'est un vrai bad boy XD Merci et à plus !  
_

_Lol-ichigo : Merci beaucoup de tes compliments ! Tu m'admire pour ça ? O/./O *rougis* M...merchiiii...  
_

_Itinerys : Ils font des portes ouvertes chez Dr Vegapunk ? Je passerais faire un tour, je n'ai plus de bonbons...BREF ! J'avoue avoir écrit ce texte dans une situation plutôt inhabituelle : assise en pleine nuit au milieu de ma chambre avec ma psp, la lune éclairant des cadavres morbides et...non je plaisante ! J'avais pas ma psp. Tu es toujours aussi gentille et je te remercie de ça !  
_

_Trafalgar-lucia : Non, ce n'est pas vraiment COMME CA, que je le vois. A vrai dire, je ne cherchais pas à rendre la manière dont il s'est fait arraché le bras, mais les réactions de lui et Killer. Tout simplement car je ne veux pas prétendre à avoir la version la plus crédible de ce fait. Oda va sûrement expliquer à un moment ou à un autre la raison de cette "perte" et je sais que ce sera loin de ce que j'aurais imaginé XD Je tenterais de trouver ces vidéos, en attendant : Merciii !  
_

_Manon : Oui, tu as raison pour Kid et Killer :) je suis contente que tu ai aimé !  
_

_Florette : Ah oui ? Tant mieux alors shishishi !  
_

_Momo : Tu as versé une larme ? Là c'est moi qui est émue ! o_o j'aurais pas cru arriver jusqu'à ça ! Pauvre Killer, il était censé être vraiment triste en plus, et Kid, oui, j'aurais aimé trouver une blague à lui faire dire...  
_

_Shina-ariz : "_Mais vous êtes fou ? _OH OUI !" Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente alors !  
_

_Emo.16 : Merci de ton soutien et de ton message :)  
_

_Red-L-Tea-Kink : Un génie, j'en doute mais je suis très flattée ! J'aime bien m'approprier des passages de la vie des personnages d'Oda, même si certains sont plus ou moins connus. Merci profondément pour ton message qui m'a vraiment flattée...  
_

_Tigrou : *rougis* mercii ! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire le passage de la blessure *sourire sadique*  
_

_P.S. : Les reviews seront mises à jour régulièrement._

* * *

C'est alors qu'il cria.

__ Nooooooon ! Capitaiiiiine !_

Pas de contraction de son nom. Pas de juron. Juste un cri. Ce n'était pas la silhouette immobile qui l'avait intrigué. Ce n'était pas le visage stupéfait de son supérieur qui lui avait fait comprendre. Ce n'était pas non plus la masse bestiale gisant à ses pieds qui lui avait glacé le sang. Ce n'était pas non plus le silence ayant précédé son cri qui l'avait fait se précipiter. Non. C'était que cette silhouette soit à genoux. Car jamais de toute son existence Eustass Captain Kid ne serait tombé à genoux. Le regard aux pupilles rouille planté droit devant. Les traits figés et la bouche entrouverte. Le choc implanté sur son visage détendu. Sa main qui serrait son côté gauche. Elle n'aurait pas du. Il n y avait aucune plaie. Elle n'aurait pas du serrer son flanc. Elle aurait du serrer son bras. S'il y avait eu un bras.

Son visage pâle se mua, comme au ralenti. Ses yeux s'animèrent enfin lorsque son front se contracta. La gorge se creusa le long des tendons qui déformaient la bouche grenat de ce capitaine. Un hurlement de souffrance disloqua toute peur. Killer ne se brisa qu'à l'instant où tout lui parvint totalement. Il se jeta à lui. Son capitaine empala ses lèvres rouges de ses dents ivoire, retenant l'air vicié qui voulait trahir sa douleur. Cet air appuyait contre sa peau, ses lèvres qui ne cédèrent pas. Pourtant il ne put s'interdire de respirer plus et relâcha la pression, dominant cet élan dans un souffle rauque et lourd. Son échine se courba à peine. Mais elle suffit à faire serrer les bras de Killer autour de celle du capitaine. L'homme au masque sentait son être se démanteler comme une vulgaire tour de ferraille.

__ Qu'est…ha…qu'est ce qui t'prends Killer…ha…_

Cette voix haché et calme comme la Mort suffit à inonder les joues de l'homme au masque de larmes.

__ Pardon…hic…pardon…pardon…hic…c'est ma…fhu….hu…c'est ma faute…._

Des doigts vernis enduits de larmes sanguinolentes appuyèrent la nuque agitée de Killer.

__ T'inquiètes Killer…hra….T'y es pour rien…..Chiale pas...ha…comme une gosse...ha…_

Les sanglots brûlaient la trachée de celui qui serrait le corps imposant et poisseux. Du moignon de chair arraché et dépecé, des tendons pendants, des os disloqués, des veines et muscles éclatés, le sang s'échappait paresseusement, tombait comme des larmes. Un long souffle emplit le masque et il acheva.

__ Si…hic…j'ai pas su…hi …suhh…snif….j'ai pas…**J'AI PAS SU VOUS PROTEGER ! AAAAAAHHHHHHH !**_

Le capitaine Eustass Kid se tut. La douleur eut loisir à l'écarteler tant le bonheur qu'il ressentait le protégeait. Il aima son second. Pas comme on aime une femme, ni un frère, ni un père, ni un ami, ni un homme. Il l'aima comme un Homme. Comme quelqu'un qui vous pleurait quand vous veniez de perdre un bras. Comme quelqu'un qui pleure en croyant qu'il en est la cause alors que c'est la votre. Comme quelqu'un qui vous enserre, rongé par les lamentations, parce qu'il se croît responsable de ce qui vous arrive alors que c'est parce que vous avez été distrait. Parce que vous vous êtes fait déchiqueter le bras car vous alliez sortir une blague. Une blague qui aurait été nulle en plus.

__ Je crois qu'il...haa…va falloir un pansement Killer…_

__ …hic…hic...Hein ?...hic..._

__ Et vite._

Les deux hommes retrouvent un lien visuel, et l'un ricane nerveusement. Trop de sentiments à la fois pour agir sous la conscience.

__ Un…snif…un pansement ?...ha…ha ! Ha…HA ! HA ! HA ! HA !_

__ Ou deux…haa…ha ! Ha ! HA ! HA ! HA !_

Ces hommes étaient les seuls à pouvoir rire quand un bras gisait empalé dans les crocs d'un monstre. Normal. Ces hommes étaient le capitaine Eustass Kid et son second Killer des Kid Pirates.

* * *

_*****Voilà ! Avez-vous aimé ? Je le souhaite ! Peut-être accepterez vous de laisser un petit mot ? Je ne demande pas un paragraphe, juste ce que vous voulez dire...*****_


	4. Les nuages

_*****Voici un nouvel OS, un peu étrange je trouve...C'est avec Kid et un vieux souvenir...*****_

_Shina-ariz : A propos de l'OS avec Doflamingo, j'ai expliqué que je n'avais pas de personne particulière en tête. Disons que ce pourrait être une sorte de confident, quelqu'un qui connaîtrait Dofla quand il n'est pas exubérant...Particulier je sais XD_

_Casquette-Beige : Je me doute que ça doit être un peu particulier de tenter de comprendre pourquoi ils meurent à la fin...Je sais pas, je ne vois pas ça comme une mort, mais plus comme une manière de disparaître en douceur. Heureuse de na pas paraître midinette XD Je ne sais pas si ce sera le cas dans cet OS :S Mais ne t'excuse pas, c'est très bien de laisser un message ! Aussi conventionnel il puisse te paraître !_

_Itinerys : Je pense que d'autres perso pourrons arriver dans mon esprit, à voir...  
_

_ : Hai hai kawaii desu ! Kid wa sexy desu ne ? Bref, j'aime tes messages ;)  
_

_Rubis-san : Sur la psp c'est très long mais ça me fait *huron digne de Kid* de plaisir de lire autant ! Qu'on prenne le temps de poster pour moi me touche vraiment ! Tes avis sont très perspicaces et correspondent bien à l'idée que je me fais de mes OS :) C'est vrai que pour le second c'est moins "mystique" comme tu dis, un peu plus ancré dans le manga...Je te remercie de tes compliments sur mon écriture et souhaite pouvoir te lire une prochaine fois ;)  
_

_Saluzozette : Un petit tour et hop ! Je me rattrape XD Merci de ta gentillesse !  
_

_L'inconnue D : Merci beaucoup, je trouve ton message adorable :D  
_

* * *

Il n'était pas souvent seul. Il n'aimait pas quand il était seul. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. A son passé. Dans le ciel, les nuages filaient, comme pour échapper à son regard. Il aimait bien les nuages. Ils étaient toujours là, tels des amis. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'amis. Ses deux mains se serrèrent sur les rebords de bois, entaillé et rongé par le sel, ses ongles vernis s'insérant à peine entre les fissures innombrables du bastingage. Les nuages n'étaient pas ses amis. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis.

Ses lèvres fines laissèrent un filet d'air salé gonfler sa poitrine. Elle dessinait. Cette fille. La folle. Quand il frappait les moqueurs jusqu'au sang, elle dessinait. Quand il volait des fruits en ricanant de sa chance, elle dessinait. Quand il réajustait d'un air nonchalant son T-shirt trop long usé et troué par les chutes, elle dessinait. Quand il s'asseyait dans un coin poussiéreux pour haïr le monde, elle était venue. Pas pour frapper le gamin qu'il était, pas pour l'engueuler, pas pour se moquer, juste pour lui tendre son cahier. Deux enfants abandonnés par les adultes. Il se fichait d'elle. Il se fichait qu'elle soit douce.

**_ Qu'est-ç'tu veux ? J'vais t'taper, j't'aime pas.**

**_ C'est pas beau de mentir Captain Kid.**

Elle ne le grondait pas, elle lui parlait comme on dit bonjour. Cette fille était la seule à répéter ce qu'il tentait de faire comprendre par les poings. « Captain Kid », c'était lui. Alors il ne la cogna pas. Elle s'assit face à lui, entre les murs si proches qu'on pouvait les toucher des pieds en restant assis. Elle lui souriait.

**_ T'es qui toi ?**

**_ Ton amie. Je ne tape pas. Je ne gronde pas. Je ne me moque pas. Je suis juste là.**

**_ J'ai pas b'soin d'amis. Dégage.**

Elle ne s'arrêtait pas de sourire, comme si la moindre parole lui faisait plaisir. Ses yeux virevoltaient tout autour de lui, incapables de rester le fixer dans les yeux.

**_ Je dessine des nuages. Tu aimes les nuages ?**

Un caillou cogna contre le mur, près d'elle.

**_ Jm'en fous, tu m'saoule. Dégage.**

**_ J'aimerais que tu t'en ailles.**

**_ Répète ?!**

**_ T'es pas heureux ici. Il faut que tu t'en aille Suis les nuages Captain Kid.**

**_ Ta gueule je…**

« Partir » Le papier du cahier le frôla et elle lui dit en pleurant.

**_ Je dessine plein de nuages pour toi. Je veux que tu partes.**

**_ T'es qu'une pauv'tarée toi ! Qu'est-ça peut t'foutre ? Chuis bien là !**

**_ Mais non ! Tu regardes tout le temps le ciel. Pourquoi tu mens ? Je ne veux rien de mal. A personne.**

**_ TU VAS LA FERMER ?!**

Un caillou cogna près du mur, contre elle.

**_ Si tu m'parle encore, j'te cogne la folle !**

**_ Dessine moi quelque chose Captain Kid, avant de partir.**

Un poing vola et toucha la mâchoire de cette fille. « Partir »

**_ S'il-te-plaît…**

Le crayon mal taillé tenait entre ses doigts. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il gribouilla une vague masse de boucles. Un nuage.

**_ C'est le plus beau de tous.**

Le cahier la frappa de plein fouet au visage et elle se releva doucement, puis s'en alla, le cahier serré contre elle. Un caillou l'accompagna. Il la vit s'asseoir plus loin, sous un arbre, les yeux en pleurs en se balançant d'avant en arrière avec un sourire perdu. Plus tard il partit.

Sur l'océan.

Il y avait encore un unique nuage dans le ciel, persistant. Ses hommes lui demandèrent une direction d'un cri. Il répondit en gueulant de les suivre.

**_ Suivre quoi ?**

Le regard sur la forme blanche, comme un tas de gribouillis.

**_ Les nuages.**

* * *

_*****Voilà le genre de trucs qui me passent à l'esprit, je sais c'est particulier et je ne sais pas du tout si vous appréciez...Est-ce que vous pourriez laisser une petite impression s'il-vous-plaît ?*******  
**_


End file.
